


CanadaXReader - Jet Lag [SONGFIC]

by kyo_ki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airports, Business Trip, F/M, Jet Lag, Meeting, Simple Plan - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What time is it where you are?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I miss you more than anything.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'm back at home, you feel so far.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Waiting for the phone to ring...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ever heard of the song Jet Lag?</p><p> </p><p>Posted on deviantART last December 28, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	CanadaXReader - Jet Lag [SONGFIC]

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: you might wanna listen to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntSBKPkk4m4) or if you have the song on your computer, it will work as well. (you don't need to listen to the song as you read but if you want to, okay I won't stop you)
> 
>  
> 
> a/n 2: yay my first songfic! I've also made this story into a little game, just for fun. The story happens in Canada and Russia but there's nothing specific about the location. I left clues somewhere in the story to help you figure it out. Good luck! And remember: **GOOGLE IS YOUR FRIEND**

_**What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything.  
I'm back at home, you feel so far.  
Waiting for the phone to ring...** _

 

It's been a week since Matthew left for Russia. He said he'll be staying for three weeks and the time will pass soon. You already miss him... a lot. But oh how the world is cruel to you, for now there'd be a 9-hour gap between you. At times one would be awake, the other was asleep. Even if both of you were awake, one of you had to be busy.

 

_**It's getting lonely livin' upside-down,  
I don't even wanna be in this town.  
Trying to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy.** _

 

For the first time, Matthew wasn't used to sleeping alone. He was used to cuddling with you in the cold nights. He missed the warmth you two shared under the sheets. He wanted to call you, to hear your voice, to speak to for what he seems is an eternity. But he was too tired, and you were too busy.

 

_**You say good morning, when it's midnight.  
Going out of my head, alone in this bed.  
I wake up to your sunset,  
and it's drivin' me mad.  
I miss you so bad.  
And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged,  
heart heart heart is so jet lagged,  
heart heart heart is so jet lagged...** _

_**is so jet lagged...** _

 

Few more days have passed and finally there comes a time you two can talk. It was a weekend and had the day all to yourself, but you weren't feeling too good. There was a message from Matthew.

 

_**"What time is it where you are?  
Five more days and I'll be home."** _

 

You smiled to finally get a message from him. You began typing back:

 

_**"I keep your picture in my car."** _

 

Matthew was happy you replied quickly. Finally he had a chance to talk to you.

 

_**"I hate the thought of you alone."** _

 

You smiled a little wider. Typical Matthew, he'd worry about you.

 

_**"I've been keeping busy all the time. Just to try to keep you off my mind."** _

 

He was a little hurt to hear that, but he knew it was the only way you'd get over your loneliness.

 

"I have to go now, I miss you." And with that, Matthew signed off. You closed the laptop and checked the wall clock. 3:00 pm. 'What time was it there? Midnight? Why did he call so late? He should be resting. Oh I don't know, just don't worry. He'll be back in five days, it'll be over.' For some reason, your head began to hurt. Your heart hurts as well. It hurts to think, it hurts a lot. What you need is a good nap.

 

_**Trying to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy.** _

 

Matthew had a day off. He didn't leave his hotel room unless he needed to eat, or after he talked to you. Thinking a midnight stroll would be nice, he walked around the streets of Russia. The air was chilly but it didn't bother him at all. It was just as cold as Canada anyway. He needed a break. This trip has been tiring. He needed to get things out of his head. Maybe being busy wasn't so bad at all.

 

_**You say good morning, when it's midnight.  
Going out of my head, alone in this bed.  
I wake up to your sunset,  
and it's drivin' me mad.  
I miss you so bad.  
And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged,  
heart heart heart is so jet lagged,  
heart heart heart is so jet lagged...** _

_**is so jet lagged...** _

 

~Flashback/Dream~

 

_**I miss you so bad...  
I miss you so bad...** _

_"It'll just be three weeks, ____. I'll be back before you know it."_

_**I miss you so bad...  
I miss you so bad...** _

_You hugged Matthew tightly. There wasn't much time left. The intercom announced the last call on the flight to Russia. You Let him go._

_"Take care."_

_"You say that like I won't see you again" He chuckled._

_**I miss you so bad...  
...I wanna share your horizon...** _

_Matthew headed to fall in line. He had one final check to see if he didn't forget anything. Passport. Check. Luggage. Check._

_**I miss you so bad...  
...and see the same sun rising...** _

_An extra pair of glasses. Check. The stuffed polar bear named Kumajiro that for some reason he brings everywhere. Check. It seemed everything was in order except for one thing..._

_**I miss you so bad...  
...and turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me...** _

_A goodbye kiss. How could he forget? He dropped everything and scanned the crowd. He found you and began calling your name._

_"____!"_

_"____!"_

_You turned around to see who it was. Matthew came rushing towards you. His arms wrapped around around you. You were surprised to when he suddenly pulled you into a deep kiss. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around his neck. The world around you seemed to stop and didn't matter at the moment. He finally broke away._

_"See you in three weeks." He tucked a hair behind your ear. You looked around, the crowd didn't seem to be bothered. Either they were rushing to catch their own flight or some would mutter "aaawww..." on their way. Matthew ran back to his place in line, just in time for his flight._

 

~End Flashback/Dream~

 

You were abruptly awaken by the sound of your phone. You groggily got up to turn off the annoying sound. You checked your phone to see what it was. It was another message from Matthew:

 

"Dreamt about you last night."

 

"Dreamt about you too while taking a nap. Can't wait until you get home." You replied.

 

_**You say good morning, when it's midnight.** _

 

Calls from Matthew were becoming more frequent. Either it was to get you out of bed or to ask how was your day.

 

_**Going out of my head,  
alone in this bed.** _

 

Four days sounded like a quick period of time. But time seemed to drag. Sometimes you felt cold, but only had a pillow to hold on to.

 

_**I wake up to your sunset,  
and it's drivin' me mad.** _

 

'Three more days until I see her.' Matthew thought. Three more days until you could sleep together. Until he can see you face-to-face. Having to wake wake up while you sleep was unbearable for him.

 

_**I miss when you say good morning,  
but it's midnight.** _

 

Two days to go. You try to call him, but he's asleep.

 

_**Going out of my head,  
alone in this bed.** _

 

Last day. Everything will be over in 24 hours. He culd finally wrap his arms around you. He woke up early, packed his bags, tried to drag his brother, Alfred out of bed (they shared a hotel room), made the final arrangements and even had time to buy a gift to take home.

 

_**I wake up to your sunset,  
and it's drivin' me mad.  
I miss you so bad.** _

 

Today's the day you could finally see him again. But he doesn't arrive until later. So you had time to make pancakes.

 

_**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged...** _

 

Matthew arrived just in time for his flight. He boarded the plane but the flight took a while.

 

_**heart heart heart is so jet lagged...** _

 

The pancakes were done and you kept them in a case to keep them warm. You grabbed your keys and headed to the airport.

 

_**heart heart heart is so jet lagged...** _

 

The plane finally landed in the Pearson International Airport. A flurry of people went right past him. His violet eyes full of longing. He had to find a familiar face.

 

You scanned the crowd and called out his name, just as he did before he left. Before you knew it, you found him.

 

"Matthew!"

 

"____!"

 

You threw your arms around him as he spun you a little. "I missed you" He said.

 

"I missed you too."

 

You helped him carry his luggage and loaded them in the car. You drove home and Matthew was at the backseat, fast asleep. You were glad he was home.

 

 

_**is so jet lagged...** _

**Author's Note:**

> ...because I love Simple Plan and I love Matthew :3


End file.
